Growing Up
by FloatYourBoat21
Summary: After living in New York for a couple months, Santana learns a lot about herself and finally comes to terms with her relationship and possible future with Brittany. As she prepares to make a drastic change in her life, she goes back to Lima to inform her best friend. Brittana two-shot. Enjoy!
1. The Epiphany

**Growing Up**

As I walk down these hallways that I haven't roamed in months, I can't help but think about all the memories this school holds. I spent the majority of my time here being a complete bitch to everyone… well, everyone except for Brittany. She's the one person that made this place feel like a second home. Although we're still just best friends now, I'll never forget senior year and finally being able to walk down the hallway with her, hand-in-hand, as my girlfriend. I'll never forget planting that kiss on her, in front of the entire school, after we won Nationals. Those were the good ol' days.

Now I'm back here in the choir room, waiting to meet her later. Although we ended on good terms when I left for New York, there are so many things that I should've said that I didn't. I guess that's why I'm here now. At the time, I don't think I was quite ready to say them yet because I hadn't sorted through them properly in my head. Living in New York for the past couple of months, I've gotten to know myself so much better and I've gotten to experience new things that were foreign to me before. It's because of these new experiences that I've come back to Lima. These moments of clarity that I've been having lately showed me that I needed something more… closure.

As I sit here in the choir room where so many relationships have begun and ended, where friendships have been forged for life, and where you could always just be yourself, I start to feel more emotional than usual. Don't get me wrong… I'm still Santana _muthafucking_ Lopez, but I'm also just a girl trying to find her place in the world. I would never admit that out loud to anyone… only one person would be the exception.

As I sit down at the piano, I feel the sudden urge to play.

_**Man, it's been a long day  
Stuck thinking 'bout it, driving on the freeway  
Wondering if I really tried everything I could  
Not knowing if I should try a little harder**_

_**Oh, but I'm scared to death**_  
_**That there may not be another one like this**_  
_**And I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin, thin thread**_

I remember when I first heard this song. It spoke to me on so many levels that I couldn't even comprehend at the time. The more times I listened to it on repeat, the deeper the meaning became.

_**I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard  
The words that you needed so bad  
And I'm kicking the dirt cause I never gave you  
The things that you needed to have  
I'm so sad, saaad**_

I kinda wish Brittany was here right now to hear these words. I have always been able to better express myself through song than with my own words. That's partly the reason I'm here now, trying to break that cycle.

_**Man, it's been a long night  
Just sitting here, trying not to look back  
Still looking at the road we never drove on  
And wondering if the one I chose was the right one**_

_**Oh, but I'm scared to death  
That there may not be another one like this  
And I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin, thin thread**_

There are so many things I wish I had the courage to say back then, especially when I was still terrified about everyone finding out that I played for the other team. I kept entirely too many things bottled up back then… I won't make the same mistake now.

_**I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard  
The words that you needed so bad  
And I'm kicking the dirt cause I never gave you  
The things that you needed to have  
I'm so sad, saaad  
I'm so sad, so sad**_

This next part always gets me. Whenever I hear Adam Levine just simply re-iterate what he said only moments ago, there's something about the tone of his voice that strikes a chord in me. All of the raw emotions of being a scared gay girl flow through me and cause my voice to break.

_**Oh, but I'm scared to death  
That there may not be another one like this  
And I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin, thin thread**_

I then get really upset with myself, thinking about how my cowardice caused me to hurt the person I care about the most in the world. Although all of that's in the past now, unfortunately at the moment, the piano keys are suffering.

_**I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard  
The words that you needed so bad  
And I'm kicking the dirt cause I never gave you  
The things that you needed to have  
And I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard  
The words that you needed so bad  
I'm so sad**_

_**So sad…**_

I finally stop my assault on the piano and raise my hand to wipe away the tears that had decided to make an appearance. As my vision is finally clear again, I look up to see _her_ standing in the doorway, tears trailing down her face as well.

* * *

"Britt…" I say, surprised. "How long have you been standing there?"

"The whole time…" she states, wiping the wetness away from her face.

"I thought we weren't meeting until after school?" I question. "Wait… aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I was on my way to History when I got distracted by the music," Brittany replies simply. I smile at her innocence. "So… why are you so sad?"

That's the thing I love about Brittany… no matter how many people think or say that she's stupid, she's always been a genius to me. Despite the fact that the song had the word _sad_ in it a few times, I know that there's more behind the question she's asking. I don't know how she did it, but somehow Brittany managed to break down my walls. She has always been the only person to fully understand me.

I motion for Brittany to come sit down with me, which she does. I take one last deep breath before looking into her crystal blue eyes.

"So… it recently dawned on me that there are a lot of things that I've never told you before, things that I need to tell you now," I start off. Brittany gives me a nod, so I continue. "First off, I just want to say thank you…"

"For what?" Brittany asks, confused.

"For being you!" I state. "Thank you for being so patient with me while I struggled to accept myself. Thank you for not giving up on me when I continued to put my popularity and other people's opinion ahead of us and our relationship. Thank you for just loving me when I didn't love myself…"

I pause as I look away from Brittany momentarily. Whenever it comes to Brittany, I always get really emotional. Now that I'm actually saying all of these words to her instead of singing them, it's really taking a toll on me. Brittany grabs my hand and squeezes it. I look up at her again and give her a small smile before continuing.

"Brittany… despite our relationship status, you will always be my best friend!" I state honestly. She smiles back at me. "Although I was pretty pissed off when Tina told me about you and Sam, I understand why you didn't tell me. I also understand why you decided to stay with him so that I could be free to go to New York." I continued. "With all of that being said, there's something I have to tell you…"

The look on Brittany's face is somewhere between confused and anxious. I know that what I'm about to tell her is probably gonna suck to hear, but she's my best friend and I want to be completely honest with her. What I'm about to tell her isn't to be spiteful or to make her jealous. Like I said, I just want to be honest and put everything out there so that there are no questions later.

"I know that I don't have to tell you this because it's no one's business but my own, but I think you deserve to know. You deserve to know because you're my best friend and my business _is_ your business," I carefully try to explain. She nods again, so I continue. "When I was in town for Mr. Schue's _almost_ wedding, something happened between me and Quinn…"

I trail off the last part of my sentence to test the waters. As Brittany processes the information, I see a slight twitch in her facial expression. It happened so fast that I couldn't really read it, but it was definitely one that I had never witnessed before.

"By _something_, you mean…" Brittany says slowly.

"We slept together…" I say lowly. Brittany's face becomes blank. "We were both pretty drunk and I was feeling pretty depressed seeing you with Sam all night. She comforted me and it just happened."

Brittany's face is still void of emotion. I know this must be hard to hear, but I figured it wouldn't be that bad since she's still with Sam and sleeping with him. The thought of them together doesn't make me feel thrilled, but I've learned to accept it. Still, it's gotta be rough to hear since Quinn and Brittany are pretty close friends… that's why we're the Unholy Trinity! Finally, it looks like Brittany is ready to say something.

"So… what does that mean exactly?" she cautiously asks.

"It means that _it_ happened…" I begin. "It was just that one night. We're not in a relationship or anything like that… _just_ friends."

I see a sigh of relief and a slight smile tug on Brittany's lips as she nods in understanding.

"I can sit here and pretend like it didn't mean anything, but that would be a lie…" I state. Brittany's face slips back into neutral again before I can finish. "What I mean is that it was nice to feel that closeness with someone again. She was the first person I've been with since _us_…"

Brittany quirks an eyebrow when she figures out the implications of what I just said. Yes, it's true… before Quinn, I hadn't had sex with anyone in 4 months! That's the longest I've ever gone without gettin' some since I became sexually active during the summer of freshman year. As soon as that revelation came, so did another.

"So, if Quinn was the first…" she starts off, "does that mean there have been others?"

I can tell by the tone of her voice that she's curious to know the answer, but deathly afraid to hear it. I take this as my cue to get to the real reason why I'm sitting here in front of her.

"That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about…" I start off slowly. "Britt, I met someone…"

I see Brittany's body visibly deflate, although she tries to hide it.

* * *

It all happened within my first week of living in New York. Whenever Kurt or Rachel would annoy the hell out of me, I'd leave the loft and hang out at this little café near NYU. It wasn't big like Starbucks, which made it perfect because I didn't have to fight anyone for a seat. Anyways, one day while I was just enjoying my coffee and minding my own business, I couldn't help but feel like someone was looking at me. Don't get me wrong... I know I'm a hot piece of ass, but dammit, I couldn't help but feel that someone was burning a hole into my skin. As I swiftly looked up, I caught the barista's stare. Immediately, she got this _deer caught in headlights_ look on her face before quickly turning away and pretending like she was cleaning up or something. I smirk to myself because yeah… I still got it!

After a few minutes passed by, I glanced up to see that same barista approaching my table with a treat in her hand. Once she stopped in front of me, I looked at her and wait for her to say something, but she just continues to stare at the ground. I heard her mumble something that sounded a lot like "fuck" before she finally looked up at me to meet my eyes.

"Okay, so…" she starts off. "I'm really sorry for staring at you. It's just that I've seen you in here every day for the past week and you're just really beautiful…" she rambles on. "I probably sound like some kind of creeper so just enjoy this free muffin while I go over there to MacGyver some type of noose to hang myself with…" she says while quickly turning away to walk in the other direction.

The compliment she gave me isn't lost on me, by any means. It's actually nice to hear someone call me _beautiful_ instead of hot or sexy. Granted, I would never tell anyone that, but the thought is still nice. Brittany used to say that to me… but I digress. Before she gets too far away, I lightly grabbed the her wrist to stop her movements. As she turned around, I'm able to finally see her up close and face-to-face.

She's actually really cute. She's a couple inches shorter than me, with dark brown hair, tanned skin, and light brown eyes. She looks like she's probably mixed with something, which would explain her thick, curly hair. She's got a slim build with toned muscles. I would say she plays some kind of sport, maybe for the university. As I continue to look over her features, I noticed that I'm still holding on to her wrist. I gently release my hold on her and she nervously places her hands in her pockets.

"Look, I'm already really embarrassed so can I please go hide in the corner or something…" she rushes out. I have to admit… her rambling is kind of adorable.

"How bout you tell me your name first…" I suggest.

"Price…" she squeaks out.

"Price? That's an interesting name…" I respond. I see her eyes start to blink uncontrollably.

"It's not really my name… I mean it is, but it's what my friends call me," she tries again. "Not to say that we're friends cuz we don't even know each other, but…" she continues to ramble on.

"I'm Santana…" I offer, breaking her rant. "Now… before you tell me your name again, why don't you take a second to catch your breath?"

The barista takes my advice and begins to inhale and exhale deeply. When her breathing has finally regulated, she speaks again.

"Alex… my name is Alex," she says more calmly.

"Well then, it's nice to finally meet you Alex," I say, extending my hand to her. She takes it and gives a quick "me too" in response. "So, who's Price?" She laughs at herself before answering.

"My last name is Fisher…" she starts off. "When I first started playing soccer, my friends gave me the nickname of Price… like Fisher Price?"

"Oh, I see…" I nod my head in agreement.

"I'm sorry again about the staring…" Alex states.

"It's okay… ancient history!" I reply. "Thanks for the compliment, by the way…"

"You're welcome," Alex responds, turning a slight shade of pink. I smile at her bashfulness.

After that hilarious first encounter, Alex and I became friends and started to hang out. I even went to a couple of her soccer games, and I must say, she's pretty awesome. As we started to spend more time together, I thought about what Brittany said to me before I left for New York. I remember her telling me how she didn't want to hold me back and how I should have a girlfriend. Since I've been here, I can be more open and not worry about being judged by some Bible thumper. Although I have been hit on several times by fairly attractive co-eds, no one has really caught my attention.

I guess I never really took the time to figure out what my type is since Brittany is the only girl I had ever been with… well, until Quinn that is. I guess that's something I need to explore further, but since I've been having such a great time with Alex, I haven't really even thought about it. Alex reminds me a lot of Brittany with just how positive and kind she is. Like Brittany, she balances out my crazy personality. Since I've been trying to do the whole honesty thing as of late, I told Alex all about Brittany and my whole coming out process. She was very understanding and didn't judge me for being too much of a coward for so long.

With the amount of time we spent together and her helping me get a job at Coyote Ugly, I think it was only natural that I started getting a little crush on Alex. I knew she had liked me from the start, but I appreciate the fact that she didn't try to rush me or force anything on me. I guess when she sensed that I was maybe up for trying to start dating again, she asked me out on a date and I gladly accepted. It was nothing too fancy, just dinner and a movie. I had a really good time, and at the end of the night… she kissed me.

* * *

"So… you came here to tell me that you have a new girlfriend?" Brittany says sadly after I give her the cliff notes on Alex.

I smile because she still doesn't get it.

"No… I came here to tell you that I'm not giving up on us," I state firmly.

Brittany looks utterly confused and I can't help but love the adorable way her face scrunches up when she doesn't understand something. I sense that she's about to ask me what the hell I'm talking about, but I stop her and opt to finish my rant instead.

"On paper… Alex is perfect," I start off. "She's smart, funny, cute, and has a great personality… I think you would really like her." I pause to squeeze her hand, knowing that she was about to interject. "Although she has all of these great qualities, there's one major flaw that she has…"

I trail off to give Brittany an opportunity to say something. She looks a bit sad and disinterested, but asks her question anyways.

"And what might that be?" she asks.

My signature smirk appears on my face as I reach out to place my hand on her chin to tilt it up. I look deep into her eyes before responding.

"She's not you..." I state simply, but matter-of-factly.

Brittany's eyes begin to water as she processes what I just said.

"When Alex and I kissed… I felt nothing," I add in for good measure.

"I don't understand…" Brittany says, shaking her head.

"Britt… I know you stayed with Sam so that I could have all of these new experiences and follow my dreams," I start off. "However, no matter how rich and famous I become in the near future, my dream will never be complete if I don't have you by my side to share it with!" I state sincerely.

Tears are falling from Brittany's face now. At this point, I can't tell if they're happy or sad tears, so I just continue with my speech.

"Brittany… I'm not asking you to break up with Sam because I know he makes you happy, _right now_…" I start again. "When I came back to fight for you before, it was the wrong thing to do. It was wrong because I treated you like you were my property or something, which you're not. You deserve to be with and love whoever you want…"

I pause for a moment because I can feel myself starting to tear up. Although I am putting all of my cards on the table right now and risking everything, it's ironic that the possible fear of rejection doesn't bother me. I meant what I said before… I just want Brittany to be happy, even if it's not with me. Overall, Sam is a good guy. In the long run, if it turns out that Brittany and I are not meant to be together, then at least I'll know that I lost her to someone better than me. However, that doesn't mean that I'm counting myself out just yet. Some people might think I'm being overly confident, but I like to think of it as being stupidly charming.

"Britt-Britt… you patiently waited for me for _so_ many years to stop being so scared and to finally get my shit together. You stood by me when I was ashamed of myself and continued to mess around with guys to save face. It was your love for me that gave me the strength to proudly tell my abuela how madly in love I was with you, even though she disowned me. For that, I am grateful and truly blessed."

Brittany is openly sobbing now. I hate seeing her cry, but this has to be said. As I wipe away her fallen tears, I brush away her bangs so that I can see her eyes more clearly now.

"What I'm trying to say is… I'll wait for you!" I finally say. "No matter how much time you need or how many people you date in between, I'll wait until the day I can call you mine again. I won't flirt or kiss or date anyone else… just you!"

Brittany starts to shake her head, not believing what I'm telling her.

"San, you can't do that… not for me!" Brittany says, finally breaking her silence.

"Watch me," I state simply. "I've wasted too much time not fully being with you in the past… I'm not gonna do that anymore," I continue. "Believe me when I tell you that I don't need to have random hook-ups to explore my options because everything I want and need is right here in front of me!"

Brittany still continues to shake her head, probably because she's never heard me talk like this before

"Brittany… you are the Isabella to my Phineas, the Topanga to my Cory, the Patty to my Doug, the Rachel to my Ross…" I state lamely, but truthfully. I see Brittany giggle, which causes me to smile. "I love you Brittany… I've been in love with you since the first time I saw those bright blue eyes of yours. No matter what happens in the future, I will _always_ love you. You are my soulmate! And until the day when I can hold you in my arms again and make love to you like there's no tomorrow… I'll wait."

Brittany looks like she's in shock. I think this is the longest she has ever gone without talking or at least saying something witty or making some off-the-wall comment. I'm pretty sure that I've said everything that needed to be said. The ball is in her court now. Man... celibacy is gonna be a bitch!

As I wipe one final tear away from Brittany's face, I lean over to whisper into her ear.

"You and me… _we're_ _ENDGAME_! Just remember that, okay?"

With those last words, I place a gentle peck on Brittany's temple and walk out of the choir room. As I make my way back to New York, the only thing I'm bringing back with me is… _Hope_.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

What up guys? So… I've been listening to a lot of Maroon 5 lately because they're one of my favorite bands and I'm super-excited to see them live in concert next week! Anyways, while listening to their new album on repeat, I couldn't get this song stuck out of my head and thought it would be a perfect story for Brittana that follows canon up til this point. This will be a two-shot, so expect another chapter later this week.

For those of you following You and Me_…_ sorry there hasn't been an update yet. I'm in the process of trying to figure out how many more chapters there will be cuz I don't want to drag out the story and make it boring. Also, I've been a little slow to update that as well because I keep having all of these ideas for other stories popping into my head. I will try my best to have another chapter for you by the end of this week, but after that, it will probably take longer to update because I'm about to start working on another story.

And what story might that be?! Well, I'm glad you asked! I don't want to give too much away, but the working title at the moment is Recipe for Disaster. It will be my first multi-chapter Brittana fic! I hope to have the first chapter up by either the end of this week or the beginning of next week, so stay tuned! And as always, thanks again to everyone who's been reading my stories, favoriting, and/or following them. Extra thanks to all of you guys who leave reviews and who are following me or have me as one of your favorite author's. It really means a lot!

**Songs Used:**

_**Sad**_ by **Maroon 5**

**Disclaimer:** I own **NOTHING** but my own creativity.


	2. Back To You

**Growing Up**

_What just happened?!_

I've been rooted in this seat for God knows how long, trying to figure out what had just gone down. Santana just dropped a fucking bombshell on me! I'm trying my best to process all the information she just slapped me in the face with before disappearing like a fart in the wind, but so far… I've got nothing!

Okay, just breathe Brittany. Great, now I'm talking to myself. Well, I guess it's no different than talking to Lord Tubbington. Which reminds me, I need to have a serious conversation with him… I think he started smoking again. He claims he only does it so he can lose weight, but I don't believe him.

Wait… what was I talking about again? Oh, right… Santana! _Note to self… stop being so easily distracted._

First off… Santana and Quinn hooked-up?! I definitely did not see that coming. I mean, seriously… talk about a curve ball! Honestly, I didn't think Quinn had it in her. I know that she gets really flirty when she drinks and I saw how she was basically attached to Santana's hip that whole night, but I never thought that _that_ would happen between them. I can't really blame Quinn though… after all, Santana is _amazing_ in bed! She is by far the best sex I've ever had. And that's saying something cuz I've been with _a lot_ of people. Honestly… I still think about her a lot when I'm with Sam. I know it's wrong, but I can't help it.

For Santana to tell me about her tryst with Quinn in the first place was a huge deal. She totally didn't have to and I know that she didn't tell me to be mean either… she just wanted to be honest. I'm glad she did because I don't know how I would've reacted if I found out from somebody else. I think I would've been just as upset like she was when she found out about Sam, which is another issue that I'll have to address.

Anyways, the thing with Quinn did concern me a little bit because I've always felt a little insecure when it comes to her. I always knew that San loved me, but somewhere in the back of my mind, I've always felt that if she had a shot with Quinn… she'd take it. I say this because the two of them are very similar in their HBIC demeanor. Plus, Quinn is hot so I know that Santana finds her attractive. I guess I'm just sad because I didn't realize how badly San was hurting, seeing me with Sam… at a wedding no less. I don't know if it makes me feel any better to know that she slept with a friend for comfort instead of hooking up with some random stranger. Both scenarios suck, but I honestly don't see her and Quinn forming a romantic relationship outside of that one night. Quinn's parents would kill her!

Speaking of killing things… I nearly died when Santana told me that she'd met someone! My heart stopped beating and literally broke off piece by piece with every new detail she was telling me about this perfect girl. I honestly thought that it was over. With everything that San had said prior to that, I thought for sure that she was gonna tell me that she had moved on. After all, I was the one who told her that she should go to New York and have a girlfriend. I meant those words when I said them because I want her to be happy. I knew that staying in Lima to be Coach Sue's Mini-Me wouldn't accomplish that. I also didn't want her to end up resenting me once she realized that since I knew she would really only be staying for me. As much as it hurt to let her go, it's something that had to be done.

With all the talk about Alex, I couldn't help but think that this girl really did sound perfect and how we probably would get along if we ever met. I thought about how cute and charming she must be to get Santana out of the funk that she was apparently in after our break-up. I thought about how she would touch Santana, hold her, kiss her… about how she would make her forget all about me. I thought about how Santana would eventually fall in love with her and end any chance of hope for _us_. I thought about how if any of that happened, I could only blame myself for pushing her away.

When she told me that Alex had kissed her, I felt my world fall apart. My eyes started to water, but I did my best to hide it and pretend like that admission didn't affect me. I felt the need to get up and run away because I didn't want to hear anymore. But then, like always… Santana surprised me.

_Santana said that she'd wait for me!_

I couldn't believe my ears when she said it. I was in shock! The fact that she's leaving our future together in my hands is scary. At the end of the day, I always see myself ending up with Santana… I just don't know how far away that picture is. Even if we got back together now, the issue with the distance would still be present. However, the fact that she said that she wasn't going to _be_ with anyone until we're back together… I still can't believe that. It was hard enough to believe that she waited so long to begin with before she slept with Quinn, but to say that she'll wait for an unknown amount of time until I'm ready… that's just crazy. Santana and I have always been very sexual beings. For either of us to go too long without some type of physical intimacy is like withholding cake from a fat kid. It's just something you don't do, unless you want to lose a limb or something. The fact that Santana is willing to make this sacrifice for me just proves how much she's grown up since leaving McKinley. I know I didn't ask her to put herself on hold for me, but the fact that she's willing to do it anyways makes me feel a bit selfish.

Maybe I need to grow up a little too and finally let her go. Don't get me wrong… I love Santana more than anything, but she deserves better. Maybe that's why it took us so long to become an official couple. Sure, I know she had her own issues to deal with before she was comfortable with us being public, but I never really pushed her to make that decision faster. I didn't want to force her out like Finn kinda did, but honestly… if Finn hadn't done what he did, how long would it have been before she finally accepted herself? Although it hurt to see her still hooking up with guys to maintain her rep, I never asked her to stop. I allowed it to continue for so long and I never really understood why.

When Santana finally told me she loved me and wanted to be with me Junior year, I was beyond excited. It took everything in me not to grab her, throw her against the lockers, and ravish her body right in the middle of the hallway. It was a big step for her, but I knew that she still wasn't ready to really _be_ with me. That's why I stayed with Artie… I cared about him too, but I think the fear of being rejected by Santana was much greater. I didn't _choose_ him over her. At that time, I couldn't because a chance for San and me to be a _real_ couple wasn't a _real_ option. I knew she meant everything she said, but knowing her, I also knew that she would close up and start pushing me away once our relationship started to feel more real. Even though she was pissed at first, we both knew that she needed a little more time, so I gave it to her. Throughout our relationship, we've both done some pretty selfish things. At the end of the day, I think the reason why we did them is because we're just so damn crazy about each other.

_But is that enough?_

* * *

I hadn't realized school was out or that the bell had rang until I saw my friends entering the choir room. As Tina walked in beside Blaine, something popped into my head. _Tina told Santana about me and Sam!_ She's the reason why I got all hot and bothered by that Nutbush City Limits number and have been sexually frustrated ever since. She's the reason why I had to watch Santana kiss her fake girlfriend and pretend like she was all smiles and rainbows to prove to me that she was okay. She's the reason why I didn't have the chance to properly tell my best friend about what was going on, instead of her being blind-sided by it. Suddenly, I felt all these emotions boiling inside of me. It's a feeling that I've never really experienced before, but I've seen it plenty of times on others. Before I was able to fully comprehend all of this madness inside of my head, my mouth was opening and words were coming out.

"Tina Cohen-Chang!" I yelled. "Hallway… _NOW!_"

The look on Tina's face was priceless. I almost wish I had a camera to take a picture and show it to Santana later, but I'm getting off track again. I get up from my chair and follow behind Tina until we're out in the hallway. It was weird leaving the choir room cuz all of the Glee kids were just frozen in their spots, staring at me. I guess maybe it's because they've never seen me angry before. In fact, I don't think I've ever really been angry before, except for yesterday when Jake said that Britney Spears wasn't a role model. If I wasn't so nice and against violence, I would've punched him right in the throat!

As I pace back and forth, I notice that Tina has a death grip on her books, holding them securely in front of her chest. She's looking straight at the ground, not even daring to make eye contact with me. I don't want Tina to be afraid of me, but I also don't want her to think that she can just meddle with my relationships. She needs to know how serious I am. As I take a couple of calming breaths, I finally gather my thoughts and place my hand gently on her shoulder.

"Tina…" I say softly. She hesitantly looks up at me. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling…"

She nods her head in understanding before she opens her mouth.

"It's okay, but why are you so mad?" Tina asks, confused.

"Because… you told Santana," I start off. Tina looks even more confused. "You told Santana about me and Sam," I clarify.

"Oh…" Tina says, finally understanding.

"Why did you do it?" I question. "Santana is my best friend… I should've been the one to tell her."

"I know… I'm sorry," she says sincerely.

"That's not good enough, Tina!" I say, my voice rising slightly. "I mean, do you know how humiliating that had to be for San to find out like that?"

"I don't know what I was thinking…" Tina begins. "I just got so caught up in the competition and so frustrated with my feelings for Blaine that I didn't care or think about anyone else. I just wanted to win!"

Now I'm the one with the confused look on my face. I get Tina wanting to win the competition since she never wins anything, but now she has feelings for Blaine? I know that I can be a little slow at times, but last time I checked, wasn't Blaine _gay?_

"You have feelings for Blaine?" I ask.

Tina takes an exasperated breath before answering me. I know it's none of my business, but it's the least she owes me for opening her big mouth.

"I did… it was stupid," she states. "We just got really close when he and Kurt broke up. We confided a lot in each other and I started to develop a crush on him."

I listen intently and start to feel bad for her. I know she went through a pretty rough time when Mike left and how much the distance affected them. I also know what it feels like to want someone that you really can't have.

"Anyways… I know it's crazy and that nothing was ever gonna happen, especially when he's crushing on Sam…" Tina continues. Once again, my brain is confused.

"Wait, what?" I interrupt. Tina scrunches up her eyebrows. "Blaine likes Sam?"

Tina's eyes widen in recognition to what I've just said. I hear her mumble _"shit"_ under her breath before she covers her face with her hands. I guess that was supposed to be a secret. _Note to self... buy Tina a muzzle._

"Yeah…" Tina draws out. "Please don't say anything to Blaine… he'll kill me if he finds out I told!"

I smile at the worried Asian girl.

"Don't worry… unlike you, I can keep a secret," I state confidently. "Well… unless I forget that what I've been told was supposed to be a secret, then I really can't help it." I shrug my shoulders as Tina has a look of horror on her face.

Just as Tina is about to say something else, Sam exits the choir room.

"Hey, is everything okay out here?" Sam asks, looking back and forth between Tina and me.

"Yeah, we're good," Tina says. "I'm gonna go join the others."

Tina gives me a small smile and mouths _"I'm sorry"_ before returning inside of the choir room.

"What was that all about?" Sam questions.

"Nothing, we just had to sort some stuff out," I offer. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

Sam nods his head and we begin walking towards the auditorium. Once we get there, we both sit at the end of the stage.

* * *

"So… what's going on Brittany?"

"Did you know that Blaine likes you?" I inquire.

I know it's not the most important thing I need to talk to him about at the moment, but I couldn't resist. The look on Sam's face is not one that I was expecting. He looks almost guilty.

"Yeah, I know…" he starts off. "I kinda had my suspicions for a while now, but it wasn't until he sung that Phil Collins song that I knew it was true."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I question.

"I don't know… I guess I was still trying to process it," he replies. "How do you feel about it?"

"I think it's interesting, but I'm not the one he has feelings for," I respond. "More importantly, how do _you_ feel about it?"

"Honestly… I don't know," he says. "I mean, I'm flattered but…" Sam trails off.

I feel like there's more that he wants to say, but is afraid to. I gently place my hand on his shoulder so that he will look up at me.

"Sam, it's okay… you can tell me," I state sincerely.

"It's just that... I don't know," he starts off. "I've never had feelings for a guy before. I mean, how did you know that you were Bi?"

"I guess I just never put limitations on myself. I like a person for who they are, not what gender they might be," I respond. "Do you think you might be?"

"I'm not sure… Blaine's a good-looking guy and he's like my best friend, but I don't know if I could ever really be with him in_ that_ way."

"I can understand that. However, it sounds like maybe you need to take some time to figure this stuff out," I state honestly. "You might just be a little curious, but you'll never know until you learn about yourself a little more."

Sam looks like he's still processing everything, but is still very unsure of himself. Maybe I can help him out a little.

"Sam… maybe you should be on your own for a little bit until you can figure some things out," I state lowly. Sam looks at me concerned.

"Wait… are you breaking up with me?" Sam asks worriedly. "Is this because of what I just said?"

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Man… I hate being the bad guy.

"Yes and no…" I start off. "I am breaking up with you, but it's not because of the Blaine thing." Sam looks at me confused. I give him a sad smile before I continue. "I'm not saying that you should go hook-up with Blaine, but if you do have feelings for him or think that you could, then you definitely need to figure yourself out first before you drag him into it."

Sam nods his head before he finally speaks.

"So… how am I supposed to do that?"

"Just take time to think about everything and what certain things mean to you," I respond. "Continue to hang out with Blaine like you normally would. If at some point something sparks, then go for it. If not, then you two will still be friends and you can move on. Just don't try to jump into something with him right away because he'll only end up feeling like an experiment if it doesn't work out."

"I definitely don't want that to happen… he's too important to me," Sam states honestly. "So… if that's not the reason you're breaking up with me, what is?"

I have a feeling he already knows what I'm about to say, but I guess he just needs to hear it out loud. Actually, I guess I need to say it out loud for myself as well.

"I'm still in love with Santana," I start off. "Actually, that's a lie… I never stopped loving her!"

"Yeah… I kinda figured that," he replies. "What made you finally come to that conclusion?"

"I saw her…" I state. "She was here a little while ago. She told me that she'd wait for me, no matter how long it takes."

"Wow… I didn't think Santana had it in her," Sam giggles out.

"Look Sam… I don't want you to think that our relationship didn't mean anything to me," I begin. "You are very important to me… you're my best guy friend. You were the only one that could put a smile on my face after Santana left," I state sincerely. "I will never forget that. However, if I'm being honest… this thing between us was always meant to be temporary."

"Yeah, I knew that too…" Sam says solemnly. "So, what are you gonna do? The distance is still gonna be an issue…"

"I know… I just want her back though," I state honestly.

I see a smirk form on Sam's face. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing.

"I think we might have to take a field trip…" he says.

I smile back at him, knowing that the little cogs inside of his brain were turning rapidly. This is gonna be… _Legendary!_

* * *

Sam and I talked a little more before joining our friends back in the choir room. I'm glad that he was so understanding and not upset by our break-up. We made sure that our brief relationship would not affect our friendship and that we could still talk to each other about anything. After clearing the air, we came up with this great idea for a number that would tie in nicely to our guilty pleasures theme.

Afterwards, we filled in the Glee club and they helped me prepare for my big surprise. Sam and I had discussed what song I wanted to perform for Santana and how exactly I was gonna be able to carry it out. We immediately got Kurt and Rachel involved, and by the end of it, we came up with the perfect plan. From New York, they would be able to run interference and make sure that Santana stayed in the dark until the time was right.

I decided that Sam and Blaine would fly to New York with me to be my back-up. I figured that between the 3 of us, we could split a hotel and enjoy a fun weekend in the city. Also, I thought this would be a good chance for Sam and Blaine to bond. And with Blaine and Kurt in the same city again, I thought it would be very interesting to see how Sam deals with their interactions. If he gets jealous at all, then clearly there's something there between him and Blaine that might be worth exploring.

After planning and practicing for hours, I finally booked my flight and got a good night's rest. The next day, we landed in New York sometime during the afternoon and checked into our hotel. Since we were sharing, I thought it would be best if Sam and Blaine shared a bed while I got one to myself. It's not like I'm trying to force them together or something, but the only person I want to share a bed with is Santana. I suppose that me and Blaine could've shared a bed, but these sleeping arrangements make things much more interesting and entertaining.

After we got settled into our room, we met up with Kurt and Rachel to work out the final kinks in the plan. Once 8 o'clock rolled around, it was Showtime!

* * *

Santana had no idea why Kurt and Rachel had been so adamant on going to Callbacks on a Saturday night. It was already bad enough that the place would be totally crowded, but what made it even worse was the fear that Rachel would sing some type of Barbra Streisand medley that would make Santana want to fling herself off of the Brooklyn bridge.

"Berry… why are we here?" Santana says annoyed. "I've been working at a bar all week. What makes you think I want to spend my free time in another one?"

"Santana, this isn't just _any_ bar… it's a _karaoke_ bar!" Rachel says excitedly, clasping her hands together.

"It's been a long week, Rach… I just want to go home and spend a quiet evening alone," Santana whines.

"We won't stay long, we just figured it would be nice to get you out of the house for a little bit," Kurt interjects. "You've been working non-stop and you've hardly said anything since you got back from Lima…"

"Like I said, I just went there to tell Britt how I truly felt," Santana says. "I'll I can do now is wait…"

"Well… I'm glad you said that," Rachel states. "In fact, I think you should wait right here," she says while giving a knowing look to Kurt. He smiles back at her in response.

This silent exchange between the two of them doesn't go unnoticed by Santana. As Santana quirks an eyebrow and is about to question her roommates, Kurt interrupts her thoughts.

"Just sit down and wait here… it will all make sense in a minute," Kurt says brightly.

Santana just nods her head and slowly sits down in her chair. _What are those two up to? _She thinks to herself. As she looks up, she sees Kurt and Rachel walking towards the stage. _Oh God… not a duet! _As Santana stands abruptly and thinks about trying to sneak out while she still has a chance, she spots a blonde ponytail in the crowd. The woman is facing away from her, but if she didn't know any better, she'd bet money that it belonged to Brittany.

As she zeroes in on the blonde's location, she sees a guy with slick dark brown hair standing next to her. Next to him is a taller guy with surfer/Bieber type hair. _Is that Blaine… and Sam? _Santana rubs her eyes because she thinks that she has officially lost it. Just as she's about to approach the familiar faces, she's stopped dead in her tracks as the blond-haired woman finally turns around and makes eye contact with her. She was right… it's Brittany!

* * *

As Santana remains frozen in her spot, the sound of Rachel's voice snaps her out of her trance.

"Hey guys! As you all know, I'm Rachel Berry…" she starts off. "I know some of you may be disappointed because I'm not doing any Barbra tonight…"

Santana shakes her head at Rachel. At least there was some good news that just came out of her mouth… No Streisand!

"… instead, we do have a special treat for you this evening!" Rachel continues. "All the way from Lima, Ohio… I present the New Directions!"

Santana watches as Brittany walks towards the center of the stage, followed by Blaine and Sam. Once in place, Rachel and Kurt fall in behind them. As Santana tries to figure out what exactly is going on, her thoughts are put on hold, due to the voice of an angel flooding through her ears.

"Hi, I'm Brittany! I just wanted to thank the manager for allowing me to do this," she says. "Anyways, I dedicate this song to a very special girl in the audience…"

Santana's eyes meet Brittany's briefly. They exchange a smile before the music kicks in and Brittany starts to sing.

_**You're all I ever wanted  
You're all I ever needed, yeah  
So tell me what you do now  
Cause I, I, I, I, I…**_

_**I want you back**_

_Oh dear God!_ Santana thinks to herself. _Please tell me I'm dreaming…_

_**It's hard to say I'm sorry  
It's hard to make the things I did undone  
A lesson I've learned too well, for sure**_

_She's like my very own Justin Timberlake… just sexier, with boobs!_

_**So don't hang up the phone now  
I'm trying to figure out just what to do  
I'm going crazy without you**_

As Santana watches the performance happening in front of her, she's torn. She feels like this is similar to a bad car wreck… you know you shouldn't stare, but somehow you just can't look away. This might possibly be the worst and best thing that she's ever seen.

_**You're all I ever wanted  
You're all I ever needed, yeah  
So tell me what to do now  
When I want you back**_

Santana can't help but laugh at the intricate choreography that is happening right before her eyes. She especially appreciates the assisted flip between Blaine and Rachel and Sam and Kurt. It looked just like how they did it in the music video. Santana remembers how she and Brittany used to goof around in their rooms, learning the choreography and putting on concerts like they were a girl band.

_**You're the one I want**_

Brittany steps off stage and starts making her way towards Santana. The crowd parts as she gets closer to her target.

_**You're the one I need**_

Brittany sings the lyric while looking into Santana's eyes. She reaches up her hand to brush a strand of hair away from the Latina's face, while softly caressing her cheek.

_**Girl what can I do?**_

Brittany grabs Santana's hand and squeezes it tightly, perhaps to just comfort her. Or maybe it's something more… perhaps it's to let her know that she's not going anywhere.

_**You're the one I want  
You're the one I need  
Tell me what can I do**_

Brittany gently releases Santana's hand to make her way back to the stage and finish the song.

_**You're all I ever wanted  
You're all I ever needed  
So tell me what to do now  
When I want you back **_

* * *

After the song ends, the crowd erupts in applause. Me and the other wannabe *N Syncers take a bow and exit the stage. I immediately look out into the crowd to find Santana, but she's no longer in the same spot. Before a pout forms on my face, I feel my feet leaving the ground as two strong caramel-colored arms wrap around me and lift me up.

"Oh my God… that was amazing Britt!" Santana exclaims. "It was also really embarrassing!"

I giggle and can't stop the smile forming on my face, loving the feeling of being in Santana's arms again.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," I reply. "And thanks again guys for helping!" I say to the rest of the group.

"I knew you guys were up to something," Santana says, looking at Kurt and Rachel.

"Well, now you know…" Rachel responds with a huge smile.

"We're gonna stay out for a while, so you two will have the loft all to yourselves," Kurt says with a wink.

"Just stay out of my room!" Rachel yells as she and the rest of the gang make their way towards the bar.

"So… you wanna get outta here?" Santana asks.

I nod my head frantically as I grab her hand. She stops momentarily to look down at our interlaced fingers. When she looks back up, she smiles at me before guiding me to the exit.

* * *

When we get back to the loft, I can't help but think of how niffy it is and how I can't wait to spend more time here. Santana grabs 2 water bottles from the fridge as we go into the living room and sit down.

"So… I gotta ask the obvious question," she starts off, "why are you here Britt?"

I set my bottle of water on the coffee table before sitting back on the couch, my body facing towards hers.

"I heard everything you said yesterday…" I state. "And first off, I just want to apologize for how you found out about Sam and me…"

Santana starts to shake her head, but I stop her and silently ask her to let me finish. She nods, and so I continue.

"I should've been the one to tell you… I had every intention to," I start again. "I just didn't know exactly when would be the best time or exactly how to say it. And then, you were back in town, telling me that you knew and _kissing_ that girl," I say a little bitterly. Although I knew that she was just pretending, it still hurt to _see_ her with someone else. "After you told me Tina was the one who told you, boy did she get an ear full…"

Santana scrunches up her face and tilts her head.

"I kinda yelled at Tina in front of the Glee club…" I trail off. Santana has this look of amusement and pride on her face. "I guess some of that Lima Heights rubbed off on me…"

Santana silently giggles to herself, probably trying to picture me being angry.

"Anyways, the main reason I'm here is because of one of the last things you said to me…" I start off. "Santana, I don't want you to wait for me…"

Santana's face drops suddenly as she looks away from me. I know she's probably thinking the worse so I reach over to intertwine our fingers together. With my free hand, I tilt her chin up and make her look at me. With my eyes, I ask her to let me finish. She doesn't respond, so I continue.

"San… I don't want you to wait for me," I start again. I see her eyes begin to water. "I don't want you to wait at all… that's why I broke up with Sam."

Immediately, Santana's eye pierce mine as if she's looking for further confirmation that she heard me correctly.

"When I told you to come here, I was trying to make it easier for you to move on," I state. "You deserve so much more than what I have to offer…" I trail off, looking down at our linked hands.

"Hey… don't talk about yourself like that," Santana says sternly. "You are more than I could ever want or need," she says sincerely.

A small smile appears on my face as she wipes away a tear that was threatening to fall.

"After you left yesterday, I realized something…" I start again. "I don't want you to move on. I want to be with you… forever!"

Now tears are falling from Santana's eyes. I think it's safe to say that they're happy tears. She opens her mouth a few times, but nothing comes out.

"I know the distance thing sucks, but I'm tired of it being the reason why we aren't together," I state firmly. "I promise you this… I _will_ graduate in 2 months. And when I do, I plan on moving here to be with you and finally start our lives together."

Santana still looks a little speechless, so I continue on with my rant.

"Although Sam was there to take my mind off missing you, at the end of the day, whenever I think about my future… you're the only one I see," I state as I attempt to wipe away her tears. "After I graduate, I want us to live together. And eventually, I want to marry you and have cute ass babies with you!"

Santana just smiles at me.

"So, whataya say… can I be your girlfriend again?" I ask hopefully. Santana just continues to smile and shake her head. "C'mon San… say something."

Santana closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. When she opens them back up, she looks deeply into my eyes.

"I love you, Brittany…" she whispers. "I fucking love you!"

Before I even have a chance to respond, Santana crashes her lips against mine. It's an all-too-familiar type of feeling… one that I've missed and longed for since we broke up. As the pressure from her lips pushes me down onto the couch, I securely wrap my arms around her body, never intending to let go. As our kiss deepens, I hear soft moans coming from her mouth. I know my panties must be soaked right now. All I want to do is touch her and have her touch me. As I try to strategically maneuver our bodies to flip us over, I miscalculate and we hit the floor with a thud.

"Ow, Britt!" Santana says as she rubs the back of her head. I guess my plan didn't totally fail since I am on top of her now. I guess she wasn't too mad because now she's giggling.

"My bad… I just couldn't help myself," I state honestly. "I love you, Santana!"

She smiles at me before tilting her head up to capture my lips with hers. As she pulls away, I'm left with a lazy smile on my face. If someone were to walk in right now and see my face, they'd probably think I was high or something.

"You wanna see my bedroom?" Santana asks with a wink.

"I thought you'd never ask," I respond, energetically.

I quickly help Santana off of the ground and get dragged to the room that's been designated as hers. Our lips quickly meet again, but not in a desperate way. Our kiss is deep and sensual. Our kiss is passionate, but soft. Our kiss says everything that we've been holding back from each other since we've been apart. Our kiss is amazing and something that I never want to be without again. For the rest of my life, the only lips I want mine to be attached to are hers.

As we lay down on her bed, our hands begin to explore each other like it's our first time. As articles of clothing get lost amongst the room, we are in no rush to experience that sensation of our bodies becoming one again. We both decide to take our time and truly appreciate every inch of each other's body. As our bodies finally reconnect and I feel Santana deep inside me, I get lost in complete ecstasy and wonder how I managed to be apart from her for so long. As I feel her explode under my touch, while she screams out my name, I know that I'm right where I'm supposed to be… _Home!_

After we finished making love to each other, we talked and have some good laughs as I told San about how we managed to pull our plan together in less than a day. I told her that I was very determined and highly motivated. Although I did appreciate her help and respect her wishes, Santana and I couldn't resist the temptation to defile Rachel's room. And just for good measure, we showed Kurt's room the same amount of love. After we made it back to San's room, we finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

As the next morning came, I woke up with Santana's chest pressed against mine and her face buried in the crook of my neck. I feel Santana begin to stir as she buries herself deeper into my neck, signaling that she's awake.

"I love waking up with you in my arms," I whisper into her ear. She slowly tilts her head up just enough to meet my eyes.

"Me too," she replies while placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

As she starts to pull away, I quickly lean forward to capture her lips again. The kiss begins to get a little more heated as I gently roll her over so that she is now on her back. I then start to trail kisses along her neck until I reach her pulse point. As I begin sucking on it, my hand wanders underneath the shirt she's wearing. Usually when me and Santana had sleepovers, we slept in the nude. Seeing that she had roommates now and no solid walls or doors surrounding her room, I figured it'd be best not to give anyone a free show.

As I gently begin to massage her naked breast, I hear low moans escaping her mouth.

"That feels so good, Britt…" she mumbles.

I then lift her shirt up higher so that her whole chest is exposed. I then attach my mouth to her breasts as my hand wanders lower to her moist center.

"Fuck, Britt…" she hisses out. I smile at the effect I'm having on her. Hearing those sounds coming out of her mouth always turns me on.

As I continue to rub her core through her shorts, I can feel the wetness soaking through the fabric.

"You want me to use my tongue…" I say seductively.

"Oh God, yes!" Santana moans out.

As I begin to kiss down her abdomen, my movements are stalled by a high-pitched sound.

"_Santana!_" Rachel's voice echoes throughout the loft. "I told you to stay out of my room!"

Santana and I burst out into laughter, tears almost escaping our eyes.

"I guess we should've fixed her bed or something to hide the evidence," Santana says while giggling.

"Quick, to the shower!" I respond, still laughing but still very much aroused.

"I like the way you think, my incredibly gorgeous girlfriend!" Santana says while pecking me on the lips.

I blush slightly before hopping off the bed and dragging her to the bathroom. As we blow by Rachel's room, I close and lock the bathroom door behind me.

"I think we're safe… for now!" I say dramatically. We both smile at each other before our lips meet again. "I'm so happy that you're my girlfriend again," I state sincerely.

"Oh yeah…" Santana says while pinning me against the door. "Show me…"

"I can do that…" I say as I capture her lips again.

Yep… this definitely feels like home.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys… here's part 2! I hope you enjoyed it. Also, once again I would like to apologize for not being able to update **You and Me** yet. Unfortunately, my work life has been getting in the way of my writing time. Don't you just hate when that happens! Anyways, I'm gonna try really hard to get that to you within the next couple of days, so just bear with me. Thanks again for reading!

_On a side note, to Guest PV – I appreciate your comments and criticism. I get what you were saying about my use of exclamation points and how the reader might misinterpret them. I don't want to make it seem like the characters are yelling at each other when they're not. However, a lot of the times when I do use them, it's to evoke strong feelings/emotions, which is part of the definition of an exclamation point. On your behalf though, I did take some of them out so hopefully it won't be too confusing anymore. Thank you for reading my stories _

**Songs Used:**

_**I Want You Back **_by ***N Sync**

**Disclaimer: **I own **NOTHING** _(except the mistakes you might find)._


End file.
